1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to database management. More particularly, the present invention relates to management of user access to one or more databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
A database is an organized collection of data records that can be readily searched, sorted and updated. The database is often logically arranged as tables identified by table names, with columns identified by column names and rows of records. Requests against the database are made data using, for example, high-level query languages such as the Structured Query Language (SQL). Access to the database is typically managed by a software application known as a database management system (DBMS).
In order to gain access to a network database, a new user must first request authorization. Processing new user access requests for databases through conventional means is a tedious and time consuming process. A user may send the database administrator a note requesting access to particular databases, and the database administrator typically processes the request through a series of manual tasks. In a typical process, a database administrator must perform many repetitive and time-consuming database tasks to grant access to a plurality of users. First, the database administrator adds the users to appropriate access lists in a separate database. The database administrator may need to create and/or edit more than one access list per user. Second, the database administrator may need to create user/member profiles in the target database. Third, the database administrator may need to create and/or edit more than one user/member profile document per user for each application or database. Fourth, the database administrator creates an access button to automate creation of a connection document for each user. The connection document includes the necessary information for the user to make a connection to the server containing the database. Next, the database administrator creates an instructional access note which explains to the user the procedure for accessing the database. Lastly, the database administrator responds to the user (e.g., via email) and attaches the access button and the explanatory material pertaining to the database.
The database administrator may be required to manually open multiple databases and create new records or modify existing records for each individual new user. Typically, processing of each individual request may require 15 minutes to an hour, and the process may become very costly when a large number of new users require access. Furthermore, the time required to process access requests is multiplied when the users request access to multiple databases.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for managing user access to database(s) which reduces the time-consuming, repetitive tasks a database administrator must perform to grant user access to one or more databases. Furthermore, there is a need for a system which facilitates a database administrator's efforts to grant multiple user access of different types to multiple databases. Also, there is a need for a system which tracks grants of user access for multiple databases.